Black Swan
by Tru1604
Summary: Emma'a hidden past is revealed over an unexpected turn of events. Regina finds out the hard way. An unexpected death.


"**Black Swan"**

If only she knew, thought Emma Swan, running her fingers through her lover's hair. The lust and longing she had for the woman laying next to her asleep was unbearable. The sex the night before and through morning was just unbelievable. This is the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to share everything with her. Her bed for starters, Emma had never experiences someone quite like Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke. A high class woman, she had the respect of the town's people, a small tight community, where everybody respects and helps each other out. Emma never intended to fall in love with her. Regina's son, Henry had already taken a shine to her and has completely accepted her into his mother's life. The towns' folk liked Emma. Liked her so much that they appointed her sheriff of Storybrooke! She enjoyed it very much and was thankful for some roots for once in her life. There was only one thing that she was hiding.

Her past.

Emma had arrived in Storybrooke six years previous.

Emma's past was dark. She was a member of a gang who shipped drugs to different countries. She was one of many drug mules that went back and forth between the main bases in Scotland to as many countries as they could, for the best prices. She worked in Boston. Megabucks! Before that, she spent a little time in prison and needed the cash. A couple of the inmates got her the contacts. She was the perfect mule. A cute, shy blonde, no-one suspected her. She did this for three years. She got close to a "Scottish Mob". They became a family. They looked out for each other. There had been a few close calls and arrests but Emma never seemed to get caught. Almost like a daughter, the kid sister, she was taught everything she knows. She was good at what she did. One day she had had enough of the high risk after a job she took almost had her shot in crossfire with a Japanese rival gang. One of her 'brothers' ended up dead. She fled. Took the money from the haul and travelled from place to place. She picked up a job here and there but never lasted long. She had to keep moving. She couldn't risk the boys finding her. She knew if the boys caught up with her, it would be the end of her.

She had been on the run for about two years and 7 lovers later, when she had come across Storybrooke. After two years of moving about, she felt lonely, but safer knowing that two years had passed without any bother. Her first thought of the small town was just like any other. She travelled by motorcycle. She always looked for a diner first. Always thinking about her stomach! That's when she saw her. She was sitting in the back cubicle reading a newspaper. Emma strolled up to the woman asking if she was reading anything good! Six years later and they were still going strong. As far as Regina was concerned, Emma left Boston because of a psychotic ex and did not want the drama and left. She decided to keep her past hidden from Regina. Everything was good here. No point in changing things now.

Emma gave Regina a kiss to her forehead, sat up and jumped out of bed. She grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top and left the room, leaving Regina sound asleep.

Emma opened the fridge. She pulled out eggs, bacon and sausage. The smell is just "yum"! Emma couldn't wait for the fry up!

"Good morning" raspy as Regina descended the stairs. Emma turned to face the non-makeup, ruffled hair, gorgeous woman. Wearing nothing but a light night gown and slippers.  
"Well, hello there Madame Mayor, breakfast?"  
"Mmmm, smells amazing, you didn't have too." Regina glided over behind Emma, grabbing around her waist, pulling her in close. Emma gave out a little gasp. Emma just adored the way Regina touched her and pulled her close.

"We do this now and we are gonna have burnt eggs for brekkie" Emma poked the eggs in the pan. Regina leant into her neck, licking and sucking on her flesh. Emma knees almost buckling under her. Emma turned round to face her pointing the spatula at her nose.

"I'm hungry," Emma huffed with a pouty face.

"Well I am not surprised after last night!" Regina teased, giving Emma's nose a light touch with her own. Regina let Emma go, turned the kettle on and sat at the table.

There was a sudden rumble coming from upstairs. Clatter! Thudding as Henry ran down the stairs. "Why didn't anyone wake me? I am real late for school!"  
Emma and Regina just looked at him, then at each other and smiled.  
"Sorry, baby. We slept in. Would you like a lift?" Regina asked with very little sympathy.  
"Nah, I'm alright. I'm meeting Grace at the bus stop anyway" grabbing his backpack and snatching a piece of toast Regina had just buttered. "Bye mom. Bye Emma!"

"See yah later kid" Emma shouts after him as he slams the door behind him. "Woops. You want some more toast?" as she dished up the eggs.

Over breakfast the discussed what they should do in the afternoon. Henry was going to Grace's house for tea, so they had the evening free too. Regina had a few things to sort out at the office before she could relieve herself from her duty as Mayor. So the women decided they would go for a drive and take a picnic.

After clearing up, Regina went upstairs to get ready. She popped into the shower. Emma had sneaked in and took her towel without her seeing. The blonde stood behind the door waiting for her girlfriend to finish. "EMMA! Come on! It is cold," she pulled the cord to turn the water off. "EMMA! That's it! We are not taking the motor cycle"  
Emma slowly revealed herself from behind the door with a pout on her face. "I really wanna take the bike," she pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Well you should not have taken my towel then," Regina said half serious. "And I am driving."

Regina snatched the towel from her and walked towards the bedroom. Regina dried off and started with her underwear. Emma entered the room quite cocky. "You will ride with me" As she pushed Regina on to the bed and straddled over her. Regina curled her legs around Emma's waist as she pulled her down close to her almost naked body. "See that dress over there. I am not wearing it for your bike. We are taking my car. You can meet me at the office and I am still driving." Regina was quite stern. "As you wish" Emma grinned biting her lip. Emma could not take it anymore. The brunette was so damn sexy when she was serious. She leant into Regina and kissed her furiously. Emma tugged at Regina's underwear. Regina stripped Emma of her clothes.

They both gasped for air. Regina flipped Emma onto her back. She leant into her neck, sucked and bit lightly into her flesh. Emma moaned. "What you do to me…." Emma trailed off grunting as Regina rolled her tongue down her torso. She nibbled at Emma's belly button and down to her inner thigh. She stopped and let out a sigh. Emma looked down at her girlfriend who stared her in the eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"This is not getting my work done." Regina rose from her position. "We will continue this later. Maybe" she said grimly with a ridiculous grin on her face. "Are you serious? You just got me going." Emma disappointed pout. "You stole my towel" Regina picked up the damp towel and threw it at her. "The sooner I get those files sorted, the quicker we can get away."

"Fine, hurry up."

Regina got dressed whilst Emma watched her. She observed the way she moved. The way she sounded. Regina Mills was the love of her life.  
"You will have to pop to the shop to get bread and a couple of sandwich fillings. Oh and get some of that chocolate sauce." Regina beamed at the request. Emma knew what the spread was for! "Be at the office for 1.30pm sharp" She leant into Emma, who was still lying on the bed. She teased Emma's lips. She gave her a quick peck and left the room.

After Regina had left, Emma went for a shower. She got herself hot and bothered when Regina pinned her and leaving her. She will make up for it later she reassured herself. She made a list of things to buy for the picnic as she put on her clothes.

Chocolate sauce! Emma remembered at the last minute as she queued with her basket. She went back to fetch it. On the walk home she decided that her bike was in need of a clean. She had a few hours to kill before she was to meet Regina. She got back to Regina's house and unpacked her bags and started making sandwiches and placing them neatly into little boxes. She found an old wicker basket to carry them in, she packet a bottle of wine, some fresh fruit and last but certainly not least, the chocolate sauce. The things I'm gonna do to you Miss Mills, Emma took a few moments to imagine herself covered in chocolate sauce and having Regina lick it off of her. Back to reality, Emma shook her head. Later, gotta get stuff done. She left the basket on top of the kitchen table ready to be picked up later. She strolled out to the garage. She wheeled her motor bike out into the drive. She grabbed a bucket and sponge and rolled out the hose.

After an hour the bike was looking great. It was just the little things on it that needed clean now. She checked her watch. 12.43pm. Hmm, I shall clear up now. Turn up early just in case. Emma aimed to be at Regina's office for 1.15pm. As she rolled up the hose, a large shadow covered her from behind.  
"Alright Miss Swan" A bold Scottish accent startled her. She dropped the hose and wanting to run as she recognised the voice. She slowly picked herself up. She stood face to face with Mac, the man who had taught her what she knew. She knew she was in deep shit. "Lost fur words there Miss Swan?" Mac barked at her, "Nice to see yeh again."

Emma considered running. Where would she run to? She knew this day would come. It was so far at the back of her mind that she may have to confront these men again. "Mac" How you been? Been a while" She squeezed out.

"Dinnae give me that shite, Swan. We've been looking fur yeh a while now." He closed in on her. She felt his breathe on her face. She was scared. She knew what they were capable of. She had nowhere to go. "Yeh are gonna finally pay fur what yeh did to Smitty", he growled lowering his tone; "Yeh left him to die and took mah money. Did yeh really think we would let yeh get away with that? He took a step back and pointed to a large black jeep that was parked in the street opposite where they stood. "No point in running, Swan. The boys are all in the jeep waiting for yeh." He grinned.  
"I can pay you back the money, it's not a problem" She trembled. Think Swan, think! There was nothing she could do. She had no idea who was in the jeep.  
"Dinnae go getting any ideas. Yeh know where we hide the guns". Her face dropped. Pure fear and hatred overwhelmed her. "I will get you your money and more. I just need a couple of hours" Emma pleaded.  
"Aye, so yeh can dae another disappearing act? I dinnae think so Swan." He lunged forward and grabbed her upper arm. Emma flinched. "Get off me, you bastard!" as she struggled against him. He was a tall, muscled guy she had no chance. She pulled a punch to his stomach but he barley noticed. He dragged her towards the jeep. All four doors to the jeep opened. Out stepped four other boys she knew all those years ago. "Lookie here lads, Black Swan has been found safe and well." She stopped struggling and stared at them all. What did they want with her? Did they want money? So many questions went through her mind. She knew to be quiet though. Do as they asked and hopefully no harm would come to her. "Big D is gonna be thrilled to see yeh again, Swan," One of the men piped up. "Good to see yah, Swan," another yelled. Emma was full of fear. "What the fuck? Big D sends his lackies? To shy to come say 'hello' himself?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Whatever you lot are going to do, get on with it!" Emma couldn't take it anymore. One of the men approached her. Mac let her go and lightly shoved her toward the oncoming man. He handed her an envelope. "Big D will see you. Instructions are in there." He laughed at her and walked back to the jeep. Mac took a couple of steps forward. "Oh and Swan," he handed her an image, "so yeh dinnae go nowhere." He laughed, walking towards the jeep. Emma looked at the image. "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" She ran towards the jeep as the men closed the doors. Emma thumped and kicked at the jeep with all she could. The men laughed and made faces at her from inside. "YOU FUCKING COWARDS! DON'T FUCKING HURT HER! The engine roared, the wheels spun and the men sped off, knocking Emma to the road. She picked herself up to her knees and cradled the image of Regina.

Emma ran to the house, knees aching. She grabbed her phone. She called Regina. No answer. She was in a panic, called her again. FUCK! Her mind was a mess. She had forgotten the envelope she was handed. She ripped it open. It had an address and a time. She grabbed her keys to her bike. She made sure she was armed. With gun in her back pocket and a knife in her boot, she knew they would be useless but it was more comfort to her knowing she had them there. She locked the house and grabbed her bike from the garage. She was not waiting for the time she was told. She had to get to Regina. A million things were going through her head. They wouldn't hurt Regina. They needed her for leverage. If they want money in exchange, they will get it. Anything they want, they shall have. Just don't hurt my Regina!

She rode as fast as she could. She was Sherriff. She wasn't going to be stopped. She drove to the address which was a seven minute journey. She hadn't turned the engine off as she leapt off the bike, pulled her helmet off and ripped off her jacket. She ran for the building on the docks. It was an abandoned old building once used for fixing the boats. Perfect for an angry mob to hide someone she thought.

She prepared herself. She was to become face to face with the leader, almost like a father to her all those years ago. She was going to have to explain why she left. She did not care. The only thing on her mind was to get Regina out of there. Keep her safe.

She kept her gun hidden and entered the rusty old building slowly and carefully. She had no idea if they expected her there early.

She didn't know whether to shout out to Regina or not. In the image that the men gave her, she was bound and gagged on an old chair. It didn't look as if she had been harmed but she had been manhandled, kidnapped from her own office and that bother Emma a lot. If she had been harmed Emma was fully prepared to use her gun. Regina had nothing to do with this and should not have to pay for her own past.

In the distance, Emma heard scuffling and faint voices. She followed the noises. She got closer. She passed through several doors and large empty rooms. The place had a faint smell of old wood, not pleasant. Emma resisted bringing out her gun. As the noises got louder, her heart started to pound in her chest. She couldn't help it. She slowly reached for her gun. She felt a little safer knowing she had it in her hand. Knowing who she was up against was a different matter. She exited another large empty room and spotted two off the men that was in the jeep earlier. They seemed to be standing guard of a room behind them. How very mob like Emma thought. She knew it was a trap.

They have no idea I am here. Surprise them. Take them both out. Deal with the rest later. FIND REGINA! She could not think straight. She could not decide what to do. Just then the sound of a gun trigger clicked behind her. "Alright there Swan" Mac grunted. "It's no even 2pm yet, yeh gotta death wish, Swan?" His accent was strong and sarcastic. "Yeh might wanna gees us yer gun". Emma froze. She should have known they knew she was there and watching her. She was not thinking straight. She slowly raised her arms in surrender as she turned to face the brute behind her. Her gun hung loosely in her hand. "Drop it, Swan," Mac waved his gun in her face. Emma dropped her gun, now facing him. What else could she do? She didn't want trouble, she just wanted Regina safe. Emma felt someone behind her. It was the two lags. "Let's go Swan. Big D is waiting fir yah". She turned to face the two other men who lead her into the room where they had been guarding. Mac followed behind Emma with the gun poking into her back. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch his lights out. There were already three really big men to go up against and who knows how many more. "Its real guid to see yeh again, Swan, I mean that," Mac piped up from behind her. He gave a little snort and a chuckle to himself. She knew he was pissing about but she kept quiet. She couldn't see very much in front of her because of the men. She found herself walking up a flight of stairs, which looked like it headed to an attic. The stairs creaked. The floorboards didn't look as if they would hold out for much longer. At the top of the stairs, the two men in front parted and stood either side of the frame.

Regina sat, tied and gagged to the wooden chair. Her eyes were closed. FUCK! "REGINA!" Emma screamed and made a dash towards her. The two men grabbed her and knocked her to the floor. She landed on all fours. Blood dripped from her bottom lip. She wiped it. "Try that again, Swan and we are gonna hae a problem," Mac leaned down to her level and pressed the gun to her forehead. Just then Regina opened her eyes. She desperately tried to scream through her gag. She wriggled and tugged, getting nowhere. Her muffled shouting and screaming had Emma distraught. She looked over her shoulder to Regina. "I'm so, so sorry," tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she mouthed "I love you."  
"Get up yeh pansy. What happened to 'Black Swan' eh? That ruthless little blonde without a care in the world?" Mac stood up, raising his voice over Emma. Emma sobbed on the floor. "Whits rang wee yeh? Nae comeback? Yeh goan saft, Swan?" Mac shouted at her. Emma could feel herself burning up with anger. She hadn't heard "Black Swan" in so long that she was angered at the very name. She clenched her fists. "Come on Swan, tell yer wee lassie over there whit a wee torag yeh once were." Mac roused her. Emma suddenly jumped up and swung her fists at him. She hit him in the nose, grabbed his shirt and then landing in a kick to his groin. He doubled over holding his manhood just as the two men grabbed Emma again, knocking her to the floor. She hit her head hard this time. The two men held guns to her head. Mac regained his stance. He wiped his bleeding nose on his shirt. "Yer gonna pay for that yeh wee eejit," He screamed at her and with all of his might as he took his right leg and swung it into her stomach. "Dinnae yeh FUCKING move!" Emma screamed in pain as she held her stomach. She was winded. As she gasped for air, she tried to crawl away from Mac. He then grabbed her hair, yanked her back and shoved the gun against her forehead.

Regina screamed through her gag. She pulled and tugged at the ropes she was bound in but nothing shifted. She had no idea what was going on. She just wanted Emma.

These men went into her office with no warning not half an hour ago, rammed a bag over her head and bundled her into a vehicle and drove off. She had no idea where she was. She didn't think she was far away from her office due to the very short car journey. She was scared. She did not see the kidnapper's faces but recognised the strong Scottish accent. They never laid a hand on her, to her surprise. She had no idea why she was being taken away. Not one of the men discussed it. They laughed and talked amongst themselves. All the time she kept calm. Every so often one of the men would ask if she was okay. She only nodded, butave them nothing.

"MAC! Back aff!"

Big D had come from behind him. He grabbed him. "Clean yersel up, laddie. There are lassies present," Big D held out his hand to Emma who was still on the floor gasping for air. Bid D had a sympathetic side that only Emma was shown. She took his hand and he gently pulled her to her feet. She glowered at Mac "Watch yer back, Swan, fur one day, D isnae gonna be here," He threatened and turned to go down the stairs.

"Now Miss Swan, now that the riffraff have left, let's get down tae business," D faced her. He spoke softly and slowly like he did all those years ago. Emma exhaled with relief. She calmed down and relaxed. D walked her over to Regina who was still struggling with her ties. D reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen knife. Emma's heart jumped. Regina flinched. He held the knife to Regina's face. She pulled back. D grabbed her gag as Emma prepared for what was about to happen. The gag around Regina's mouth dropped to her lap. Regina looked him straight in the eyes in complete fear. D stepped back. He nodded to Emma, encouraging her to go to her. "REGINA!," Emma almost jumped on her. Tears rolled down both women's faces. "Are you okay? Did they touch you?" Emma was frantic. She started for the ties around Regina's waist. "Emma! What the hell is going on?" Regina managed to squeak. Emma stopped tugging at the ties. "What is going on?" Regina repeated herself. Emma froze. She stared Regina in the eyes. Regina started to tear. "Emma!"

"Regina, I….I'm sorry….. Emma trailed off. "What an interesting question, Miss Swan," D piped up. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She stood up, eyes on Regina. "This yer wee lassie, Swan? You havnae told her the truth have yeh?"  
"Emma? What is he talking about?" She turned to look at her kidnapper. "Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want with Emma?" Regina tried her ties again. It was useless. Emma could see she was starting to get irritated.  
"Come on lass. Yer wee missus is asking yeh a question Swan." D was a little more serious now. He crossed his arm urging Emma to answer her girlfriend. Emma dropped to her knees in front of Regina. "No matter what I tell you, I do love you." At that Emma leaned into her girlfriend, held her head in her hands and kissed her forhead. Tears dripped from her eyes onto Regina's already damp cheeks. Regina was so angry. Emma was stalling. If she had not been bound she would have resisted that kiss, stood her ground until she had an answer. Regina pulled back. Emma shocked "You deserve the truth Regina. I have never told you about my past because… I got someone shot. I left him…..he died." She placed her hands on Regina's lap. She turned to look at D who was standing a couple of metres behind her with his arms crossed. He urged her to continue. At this point Mac had appeared back and stood in the doorway between the two other men. He gave her a look that was so satisfying. She hated his smug face. What she would do to him on a one on one. She shook it off and looked back at Regina. Emma continued; "I was a drug smuggler before I met you. I worked with D, Mac and a few others for years. We made a lot of money, lived the high life and did whatever we wanted" Emma raised her hand to Regina's face. Regina pulled away. Distrust grew in her eyes as she looked at Emma, unbearable for her to look back. Regina was in shock. She could not believe what her girlfriend of six years was saying to her. "Why, after so long would you hide this from me? You lied to me." Regina managed to choke. The tears flowed heavier now. "Regina….I…She was interrupted. "No, Emma. You lied to me!" Regina shouted almost jumping out of her ties. Emma jolted back. "I have changed. I met you. I am a totally different person now that I met you." Emma desperately tried to defend herself. "You just floored a man twice your size. I do not even know you Emma." Regina retorted. "Regina please, you know me," Emma pleaded. She leaned back into Regina. "You know me."

"Yeh heard the lassie, Swan," D stepped towards her placing a hand on her shoulder. "She disnae wanna ken yeh." He helped her up off of her knees. "Regina. Please." Emma was hurt. She could not hold back her tears. She almost started to hyper ventilate. The pain in her stomach from the kick earlier had gone and been replaced by Regina's words hitting her hard. She shook her head frantically. She had lied to her. She had hurt her. That poor woman, you have ruined her life. Her eyes never left Regina as she stood up. Regina burned a hole straight through her. The look in her eyes was too much for Emma to take in. She clenched her fists and lunged past D. She ran at Mac. "This is your fault, you piece of shit!" Mac stiffened his stance and pulled his gun out. He held it at her. She stopped almost immediately. She didn't think he would shoot her with D standing there, but he didn't stop him either.

"Mon then Swan! Ever since yeh took aff, I have wanted to put a bullet through yer heart" Mac shouted back as he tightened his grip on the gun.

"ENOUGH" D shouted as he spun to meet both of their gazes. "Mac, I think Miss Swan has learnt her lesson. All I wanted was for you to pay for the life you took from us."

"You want money? Have it all. I don't want to see you guys again!" snapped Emma through gritted teeth. She kept her fist clenched.

"We've bin watching yeh for a few days now Miss Swan. We wanted yeh broken, D calmly spoke to Emma as he walked over to Regina. "We saw yer wee lassie was the best way to get to yeh and make yeh tell her whit yeh did before yeh came here," he leaned over Regina and cupped her chin. "She's a bonnie wee thing Swan. Shame she widnae stick around for yeh anymore." Regina pulled away from him giving him a nasty look, Tears still streaming down her face. "We are stronger than any of you will ever know," Regina snapped at him. "Emma is not this 'Black Swan' you claim her to be. Emma Swan is my girlfriend. We will get through this," she looked passed D and looked Emma in the eyes. Emma whispered "I love you too" as she walked slowly towards her. Emma looked at D. "Your money, I can get it to you within a few hours," she pleaded. "You see Swan, you were like a daughter to me and I am a sucker fur love," D took a step the side of Regina's chair. "That's why am gonna let yer wee lassie go. I dinnae want yer money." He started to untie Regina's restraints. Emma was just about to thank him when he paused, stood up straight and looked at Emma. "But there's Mac over there. Remember yeh left his brother to die. We dinnae care about the money Swan, we care about the life you took." D took a few steps away from the chair and made a nodding notion towards Mac who still held his gun at Emma. Regina struggled at her loosened ties. She started to panic. Mac glowered over at Emma. Emma's heart started to race. Was Mac going to shoot her? Was D away to let him? She braced herself. "I've bin wanting to dae this for a long time Swan. To see yeh suffer as my brother did when yeh left him there to bleed," Mac took a few steps closer to Emma, gun still pointed at her. "Yeh shoulnae have left us Swan," he pressed the trigger a little bit more. Emma froze. She had no idea what to do. He was going to kill her. Everything went into slow motion. The last thought in Emma's head was Regina. She hoped that D would let her go after she was gone. She hoped Regina would live the rest of her days knowing that she loved her. Mac grinned at Emma. He lifted his arm slightly to the left and pressed the trigger.

Regina had managed to untie herself and looked Mac straight in the eyes as he stepped closer to Emma. The expression on her face was pure fear. Emma, her Emma was about to be killed. Would she get out herself alive? Her heart punched her chest so hard that she almost tripped to get to Emma, hoping that this man D would stop him. It was enough to scare Emma. Regina prayed that D would stop Mac.

'BANG'

That few seconds felt like hours. Emma snapped her eyes shut as she braced the impact. A split few seconds had passed and Emma's heart rammed her chest. She opened her eyes. Mac stared her in the eyes grinning. "Dept paid Swan," Mac laughed as he turned as he left the room. "My brother's life for yer eternal misery."

In a panic Emma turned around to meet Regina lying on the floor. She was covered in blood, her blood. Mac had shot her. She gasped for air as she held her chest. Emma dropped to her knees and cradled her. "Oh shit, REGINA!" Emma's tears dripped onto Regina's head. "Hold on baby. "Don't you DARE die on me!"  
D slowly walked out of the room behind Mac and the other two men. "Goodbye Miss Swan," he looked a little sad. Emma never saw them again.

Emma pulled Regina onto her lap. She cradled her head like a baby. Regina tried to speak. Emma grabbed her hand. "Don't speak, I've got you"

"I….I l..l…love you" Regina splutted with her last breathe. Her head fell limp. Her grip left her hand.  
"REGINA!"


End file.
